Generation V
Generation V '(Japanese: '第五世代 Dai Go-sedai) in the Pokémon franchise, is a term used to describe the fifth set of games introduced into the series. The first two new Pokémon that starred in the 13th movie Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions were revealed as Zorua and Zoroark. The titles for these games have been revealed to be Pokémon Black and White. The games were released on September 18, 2010 in Japan. Chronologically, it takes place the events of Generation IV games. Generation V Enhancements Generation V has many new enhancements, as do all the other generations. This generation, however, is unlike the others. Almost everything is changed, including graphics, battle changes, plots, rivals, towns, viewpoints, Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, legendary encounters, landscape, competitions, and much much more. Graphics The graphics in Pokémon Black and White have changed drastically. Below are some of the things that Generation V has to offer in this new gaming century. Battles The Battling System has changed very much, below are examples of some changes of it. *Pokémon now move during the battle! When your Pokémon's health depletes to red, the battle music becomes different and your Pokémon move slower. *The background moves in a circle, and changes if it is in day, night, dawn, in a building, etc.. *Your Pokémon changes colors in battle when it is afflicted with a status effect. Instead, of a bar telling the status appears. **Instead, when Pokémon are afflicted with status effects, their sprite or sprite animation changes. For example, when a Pokémon has a sleep status, its eyes are closed, as if it were sleeping. When it is paralyzed, its animation is static, etc. *You can find the weather on the battle menu. *The battle menu appears to be a Poké Ball. *There are now triple battles! *There are now new rotation battles! In rotation battles, you rotate your team to hit certain Pokémon. Cities *Cities are now in 3D! *When exiting some cities, it will show the entire city in one screen. An example is Castelia City. *People now can walk around and comment. *Cities have been expanded to a massive scale as well as town staying the same however. Legendary Pokémon Encounters *When encountering Reshiram, the 3D aspects are taken to the extreme. When it enters, it lands and shoots flames around in a fiery circle. *When encountering Zekrom, the 3D aspects are taken to the extreme. When it enters, a storm begins. It lands and shoots electricity out in an explosion of thunder. *When encountering Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion a series of three slashes appear, and glass breaks. You then enter the battle. *When walking toward the Legendary Pokémon Kyurem, Kyurem flash freezes time and brings you to its cave. *To capture Victini, you must get the Liberty Pass and get on a boat to Liberty Garden in Castelia City. When you fight your passed the last of Team Plasma, Victini awaits you in the basement. *When you encounter Thundurus, Landorus, and Tornadus, it will fly down to the area you are in. When the battle begins, a slash will appear with a bright light (like lightning), as well as thunder being heard. Gyms *When you receive a Gym Badge, your case will float to the screen, along with the badge, and be placed in the case. Then the case will return to your pocket. *In some Gyms, such as the first one, the leader you fight depends on which starter Pokémon you chose. (i.e. if you chose Oshawott he will have a Pansage) *In the final Gym, in Pokémon Black you fight Drayden, and in Pokémon White you will fight Iris. *Lots of Gyms have many new 3D enhancements. *Some Gyms don't even have the Gym Symbol on it, and may be hidden. Elite Four and Champion/N Battle *The Elite Four's rooms have been shown to be among the best cases of the game's 3D potential. *When N attaches his castle to the Pokémon League, the 3D is very extravagant. *The Elite Four no longer move as sprites. *You are lifted through a spiral pathway in a way in every Elite Four's room. *You can now choose which Elite Four to fight first. Competitions *There is a new feature called the Pokémon Musical where you can enter your Pokémon in the musical, almost like a Pokémon Contest. **The Pokémon Contests, however, did not return for this generation but returned for the remakes of Generation III in Generation VI. Until then, the contest types of the moves introduced in this generation were unknown. *There is a new feature called the Battle Subway where you can fight trainers while riding a Subway. It works similarly to the Battle Frontier in the previous games. *There is a new feature called the Royal Unova which is a ship in Castelia City. *There is a new feature called the Poké Transfer Lab that has you shoot Poké Balls at Pokémon that you transferred to Pokemon Black and White. This can be accessed later in the game. Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection *There is new feature called the Dream Smoke and Dream World than can be more explained here. (Link) *There is new feature called the C - Gear that can be more explained here. (Link) *There is new feature called the Global Link that can be more explained here. (Link) Important characters Gym Leaders Black= |-| White= |-| Black 2 and White 2= Elite Four and Champion Black and White= |-| Black 2 and White 2= Legendary Pokémon The Tao Trio The Kami (The Japanese Gods) The Musketeers Mythical Pokémon Games Main series Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black Pokemon White.png Pokémon Black and White Pokémon White Black 2 English Boxart.png Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2 Pokémon Black 2 White 2 English Boxart.png Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2 Pokémon White 2 }} Side series Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition Boxart.png Pokémon Conquest Pokédex 3D Logo.png Pokédex 3D Pokémon Rumble Blast Boxart.png Pokémon Rumble Blast Pokédex 3D Pro logo.png Pokédex 3D Pro Pokemon dream radar art boxart.png Pokémon Dream Radar Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity boxart.png Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity PKMN Bank.png Pokémon Bank PKMN Transporter.jpg Poké Transporter Battle Trozei.png Pokémon Battle Trozei Pokémon Art Academy European Boxart.jpg Pokémon Art Academy Kalos Starters fighting against the Pangoros (The Band of Thieves & 1000 Pokémon).jpg The Band of Thieves & 1000 Pokémon PokéPark 2 Cover.png PokéPark 2: Beyond the World }} Pokémon Victini 495Snivy.png Snivy 496Servine.png Servine 497Serperior.png Serperior 498Tepig.png Tepig 499Pignite.png Pignite 500Emboar.png Emboar 501Oshawott.png Oshawott 502Dewott.png Dewott 503Samurott.png Samurott 504Patrat.png Patrat 505Watchog.png Watchog 506Lillipup.png Lillipup 507Herdier.png Herdier 508Stoutland.png Stoutland 509Purrloin.png Purrloin 510Liepard.png Liepard 511Pansage.png Pansage 512Simisage.png Simisage 513Pansear.png Pansear 514Simisear.png Simisear 515Panpour.png Panpour 516Simipour.png Simipour 517Munna.png Munna 518Musharna.png Musharna 519Pidove.png Pidove 520Tranquill.png Tranquill 521Unfezant.png Unfezant 522Blitzle.png Blitzle 523Zebstrika.png Zebstrika 524Roggenrola.png Roggenrola 525Boldore.png Boldore 526Gigalith.png Gigalith 527Woobat.png Woobat 528Swoobat.png Swoobat 529Drilbur.png Drilbur 530Excadrill.png Excadrill 531Audino.png Audino 532Timburr.png Timburr 533Gurdurr.png Gurdurr 534Conkeldurr.png Conkeldurr 535Tympole.png Tympole 536Palpitoad.png Palpitoad 537Seismitoad.png Seismitoad 538Throh.png Throh 539Sawk.png Sawk 540Sewaddle.png Sewaddle 541Swadloon.png Swadloon 542Leavanny.png Leavanny 543Venipede.png Venipede 544Whirlipede.png Whirlipede 545Scolipede.png Scolipede 546Cottonee.png Cottonee 547Whimsicott.png Whimsicott 548Petilil.png Petilil 549Lilligant.png Lilligant 551Sandile.png Sandile 552Krokorok.png Krokorok 553Krookodile.png Krookodile 554Darumaka.png Darumaka 555Darmanitan.png Darmanitan 556Maractus.png Maractus 557Dwebble.png Dwebble 558Crustle.png Crustle 559Scraggy.png Scraggy 560Scrafty.png Scrafty 561Sigilyph.png Sigilyph 562Yamask.png Yamask 563Cofagrigus.png Cofagrigus 564Tirtouga.png Tirtouga 565Carracosta.png Carracosta 566Archen.png Archen 567Archeops.png Archeops 568Trubbish.png Trubbish 569Garbodor.png Garbodor 570Zorua.png Zorua 571Zoroark.png Zoroark 572Minccino.png Minccino 573Cinccino.png Cinccino 574Gothita.png Gothita 575Gothorita.png Gothorita 576Gothitelle.png Gothitelle 577Solosis.png Solosis 578Duosion.png Duosion 579Reuniclus.png Reuniclus 580Ducklett.png Ducklett 581Swanna.png Swanna 582Vanillite.png Vanillite 583Vanillish.png Vanillish 584Vanilluxe.png Vanilluxe 585Deerling.png Deerling 587Emolga.png Emolga 588Karrablast.png Karrablast 589Escavalier.png Escavalier 590Foongus.png Foongus 591Amoonguss.png Amoonguss 592Frillish.png Frillish 593Jellicent.png Jellicent 594Alomomola.png Alomomola 595Joltik.png Joltik 596Galvantula.png Galvantula 597Ferroseed.png Ferroseed 598Ferrothorn.png Ferrothorn 599Klink.png Klink 600Klang.png Klang 601Klinklang.png Klinklang 602Tynamo.png Tynamo 603Eelektrik.png Eelektrik 604Eelektross.png Eelektross 605Elgyem.png Elgyem 606Beheeyem.png Beheeyem 607Litwick.png Litwick 608Lampent.png Lampent 609Chandelure.png Chandelure 610Axew.png Axew 611Fraxure.png Fraxure 612Haxorus.png Haxorus 613Cubchoo.png Cubchoo 614Beartic.png Beartic 615Cryogonal.png Cryogonal 616Shelmet.png Shelmet 617Accelgor.png Accelgor 618Stunfisk.png Stunfisk 619Mienfoo.png Mienfoo 620Mienshao.png Mienshao 621Druddigon.png Druddigon 622Golett.png Golett 623Golurk.png Golurk 624Pawniard.png Pawniard 625Bisharp.png Bisharp 626Bouffalant.png Bouffalant 627Rufflet.png Rufflet 628Braviary.png Braviary 629Vullaby.png Vullaby 630Mandibuzz.png Mandibuzz 631Heatmor.png Heatmor 632Durant.png Durant 633Deino.png Deino 634Zweilous.png Zweilous 635Hydreigon.png Hydreigon 636Larvesta.png Larvesta 637Volcarona.png Volcarona 638Cobalion.png Cobalion 639Terrakion.png Terrakion 640Virizion.png Virizion 641Tornadus.png Tornadus 642Thundurus.png Thundurus 643Reshiram.png Reshiram 644Zekrom.png Zekrom 645Landorus.png Landorus 646Kyurem.png Kyurem 647Keldeo.png Keldeo 648Meloetta.png Meloetta 649Genesect.png Genesect }} Sequel *Two sequels were announced for Pokémon Black and White. It was released on June 23, 2012 for Japan and an autumn release date for Europe and North America. The sequel takes place two years after Pokémon Black and White. Trivia *Along with Generation III, Generation VII and Generation VIII, Generation V is the only generation to not have any Eeveelutions. *Generations V has the most amount of Pokémon than any other Generation, having 156 in all. This beats even Generation I, which introduced the first 151. **However, the Generation I games were supposed to have 190 Pokémon in them. *Inventions from Generations IV and V were hinted in the third generation games, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. If you go to the Devon Corporation building, on the second floor you see various scientist working on computers. When you talk to the scientists, one states that he is working on a device that will revive Pokémon fossils he follows by stating its working. When you talk to the other scientist on the computer he states that he is working on a device that will visually reproduce the dreams of Pokémon and he follows by stating that it is not going well. If you talk to the last scientist on a computer he will say he is developing a device that will allow you to talk with Pokémon he follows by saying that he hasn't had much success. *Along with Generation VI, this Gen. has the least amount of Pokémon with a Mega Evolution with 1 (Audino being the sole Mega Evolution of this generation) *Ever since remakes were introduced, this is the first generation where there hasn't been a remake of a previous generation. **It is also the first and only generation to have sequel of the first games of the generation. *Generation V is the first generation in which there are no Pokémon that are evolved or pre-evolved versions of previous Pokémon. *This generation introduces a bad word filter, something that was never previously introduced, thus preventing you from entering a name unsuitable for younger players. If you try to insert a cuss word or any other word and if that word is on the blacklist such as sexual references and terrorism, you will be denied from entering it as your Pokémon name, player name, etc.. The words are not case-sensitive, and Japanese words (e.g., しぬ/シヌ, meaning "death") are banned in both hiragana and katakana to prevent people from using those as workarounds. The filter only applies to entering the name exactly, and can easily be evaded by putting a space or any other character before/after the word on the game's blacklist. On the Global Trading System, however, you will be denied from sending a Pokémon if the name includes any of these banned words. This even prevented some officially named Pokémon that contained the key word such as Cofagrigus and Froslass from being traded without nicknames. *Generation V introduced the most unique type combinations with 33. *Generation V is the last Pokémon Generation game series that has 2D games. References *Wikipedia *Serebi es:Quinta generación Category:Generations